lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Rivalidades
48 personas sobreviven a un accidente aéreo en una isla desierta en medio del Pacífico, con pocas esperanzas de ser rescatados, pocos recursos limitados, y que haya una receta para el conflicto. El problema de un triangulo amoroso y una caja de pistolas, ya puede contar como una. En caso de que dos personajes compiten por un único premio, ya es una rivalidad. La siguiente es una lista de las rivalidades en Lost, tanto en curso y como resolver. Nota: A continuación, los recuadros de rivalidades rosas indican que no han sido resueltos, y los verdes representan que han sido resueltos. La muerte no conduce necesariamente a la resolución de problemas. __TOC__ Entre los Losties Charlie contra Locke . Charlie pensó que Locke intentaba robar su papel como figura paterna para Aaron, después de que Claire golpeara a Charlie con una bofetada . Charlie por lo tanto participado en la estafa de Sawyer para que Locke quedará como un absurdo y también ayudó a Eko en el Cisne después de Locke cerrara las puertas blindadas . | resuelta= Al parecer. Después de la descarga, Locke apareció dispuesto a solucionar sus errores, hasta le pidió ayuda a Charlie para que actuará como vigía mientras Locke se presentaba en la carpa sudor. Con un Locke que reconoce asumir la responsabilidad de sus propias deficiencias, Charlie ya no parece llevar un rencor. | image=LockeClaire.jpg }} Jack contra Locke . Tiempo después en la escotilla, la rivalidad entre Locke y Jack creció, siendo aún más intensa, debido a los cuales viven solos básicamente por si mismo. Los dos argumentos de este tipo se convirtieron en una constante distracción que incluso Ana Lucía comentó que "Jack y Locke están ocupados preocupándose por Locke y Jack". Locke ayuda a Sayid a detener a Jack sobre el interrogatorio de Ben. Jack logró detener el interrogatorio sólo después de que Jack amenazó a la fuerza a Locke de que dejaría que el contador llegase a cero. . Sus estilos de liderazgo en conflicto eran también conscientes de Ben, quien observó el comportamiento de Locke y Jack mientras estaba en cautiverio . Más tarde, cuando Jack fue encarcelado por Los Otros, Locke destruyó el submarino en el que Jack iba a salir de la isla . Locke casi logra que Jack no consiga el rescate de los supervivientes después de matar a Naomi. Jack piensa en ese instante que es lo correcto para todos, algo que más tarde Jack estará arrepentido . | resuelta=No. Sin embargo, si Locke es el hombre del ataúd, parece ser que Jack no sólo perdonó a Locke, en última instancia, pero lamenta no haberlo escuchado. | image=2X14 Jack Locke InTheHatch.jpg }} Jack contra Sawyer . Sawyer tomó gran parte del control sobre los Losties fuera de Jack con las armas en su poder . La misma Kate agrava la situación por confesar emociones a Sawyer y luego besar a Jack. Sawyer también fue perturbado al saber que Kate y Jack se habían quedado "atrapados en una red" . Más tarde, durante su cautiverio, Jack encuentra un monitor que muestra un íntimo momento entre Kate y Sawyer . | resuelta= Tal vez. Es probable que Jack aún tenga algunos atrás la agresión. Sin embargo, durante su tiempo con Los Otros, formó una fianza (no correspondido) con Juliet. Desde entonces ha tratado A Sawyer con unA increible actitud amistosa, hasta disfrutar de un juego de ping-pong con él . | image=Con3.jpg }} Jin contra Michael . A causa de su historia de enfrentamiento, Michael automáticamente culpa a Jin por el incendio de la primera balsa . | resuelta= Sí. Sun finalmente admitió hablar inglés, y rompieron algunas de las barreras de comunicación. Jin ayudó a Michael a construir una segunda balsa, y los dos se convirtieron en amigos cercanos. Sin embargo, la opinión de Jin sobre Michael ha cambiado después de que él supo de la responsabilidad de la muerte de Ana Lucía y Libby. | image=1x06jinandmichaelfight.JPG }} Sawyer contra Ana Lucia . Él la desafiaba en cada ocasión, a pesar del sufrimiento de una herida de bala. Entre más la desafiaba, ella más probó su autoridad . | resuelta= Sí. Sawyer y Ana Lucia formaron un enlace inverosímil antes de su muerte . | image=2-4theroad.jpg}} Michael contra Locke . Walt admira a Locke y regresó para que le enseñará como lanzar cuchillos . Walt insistió en pasar tiempo con él, a pesar de los celos de su padre contra Locke. | resuelta= Sí. Ellos trabajaron en conjunto para rescatar a Walt de un oso polar, y eran luego amable hasta que Michael traicionó a sobrevivientes. | image=LockeMikeWaltKnife1x14.jpg }} Sayid contra Boone . | image= Sayid and shannon.JPG }} Sayid contra Locke Además, después de la muerte de Boone, Shannon habla con Sayid sobre un interrogatorio de Locke, que fue aparentemente la única persona que fue testigo del accidente de Boone. Sayid trata de entender que la eventual muerte de Boone fue un accidente, pero luego persiste con el engaño de Locke sobre la Escotilla Con Sayid en la dependencia de la racionalidad, y Locke en la dependencia de la fe, que son diametralmente opuestos entre sí en el plan de acción, cada uno de ellos prefieren resolver los misterios de la isla de diferentes maneras. | premio=Liderazgo y objetivos del equipo-A y los Losties. También encontrar la manera de salir de la isla | desarrollo=Sayid está en contra del plan de Locke para dirigirse al norte de la isla, según como lo decía el palo de Eko. Cuando Kate y Sawyer escapan de Los Otros, van a parar con Rousseau para llegar a los Barracones, aparentemente por diversos motivos. La tensión entre Sayid y Locke está presente a lo largo de su viaje hacia los barracones. Cuando el equipo descubre La Llama, Sayid descubre explosivos C4 en el sótano de la estación, y se olvida de decirle a Locke. Del mismo modo, Locke juega en la computadora ajedrez y temerariamente entra en algunos números cruciales sin informar a Sayid. Cuando La Llama detona, Sayid le dice a Locke: «¿Qué has hecho?». Sayid y Locke continúan discutiendo sobre su línea de conducta, al placer de Mikhail. Cuando Locke empuja a Mikhail por la barrera sónica, Sayid y Kate le discuten por haberle matado a su único informante. Sayid descubre entonces que en la mochila de Locke hay un C4, y Locke lo había utilizado después de su desinformación de los C4 en el sótano de la Llama como una excusa para eximirse de la responsabilidad sobre la destrucción. | resuelta= No resuelta. Sayid regresó al campamento, mientras Locke se fue con Los Otros. | image=1X21-SayidLockeGunpint.jpg }} Sayid contra Sawyer Preocupado por sus propias acciones, Sayid abandona el campamento en una misión en solitario para trazar la Isla Cuando él volvió del campo de Danielle herido, el estado debilitado de Sayid fue gozado por Sawyer. | resuelta= Sobre todo. Sawyer y Sayid parecen haber encontrado un respeto mutuo, e incluso unieron fuerzas para enfrentar a Juliet acerca de Los Otros. | image=Sayid sawyer.jpeg }} En flashbacks Christian Shephard contra Lindsey Christian hace otra visita a la casa de Lindsey y Claire con Ana Lucía, donde intenta obtener acceso a su hogar con el fin de ver a Claire En ambos casos, el dinero de Christian es un factor, la financiación del hospital tras el problema de la mamá de Claire, así como la hipoteca de Lindsey y la casa de Claire. | resuelta= No. Christian falleció, pero antes de su muerte hizo un último intento por ver a Claire, lo que implica que Christian no consideraba su relación con Claire a ser incompleta o completa. Sin embargo, él le ha revelado que él es su padre. | image=3x12 Christian Lindsey.JPG }} Jack contra Christian Shephard Christian participa en Alcohólicos Anónimos y Jack malinterpreta esto como relación inadecuada entre su esposa, Sarah, y su padre. Él siguió a su padre a una reunión de los AA donde él lo golpeo . Christian cogió un vuelo a Australia . La madre de Jack le envió a Australia para recuperar a Christian . | resuelta= No. Christian murió en Australia, pero Jack todavía tiene muchos asuntos pendientes que tendrá que resolver. | image=Dadbeater.jpeg }} Kate contra Edward Mars . Mars entonces encontró el avión de juguete que había pertenecido al amor de infancia de Kate y lo puso en una caja de seguridad ( ), con la esperanza de que Kate vendría en busca del avión . En lugar de llegar a él, robó el banco. Ella llama a Mars a en su oficina, preguntando si podría poner fin a su búsqueda. Por instinto, él dijo que no podría dejar de correr, y acertó . Mars volvió en busca de Kate en Australia, y voló de vuelta a los EE. UU. a enfrentar el enjuiciamiento cuando el avión se estrelló . Edward Mars quedó fatalmente herido tras el accidente, pero revivió a tiempo para advertirle a Jack que Kate era peligrosa . | resuelta= Sí. Edward Mars finalmente le rogó a Kate que lo matará. Ella no podía, así que le dijo que lo hiciera Sawyer. Sawyer falló, y Jack tuvo que intervenir y terminar el trabajo. | image=1x02-KateAndMarshal.jpg }} Locke contra Anthony Cooper | premio= El mejor interés de Locke. Cooper, es un criminal, que ha mantenido su distancia de Locke, siempre que sea posible, y ha intentado dejarle una suma grande de efectivo cuando él huyó el país. Locke sin embargo, parece creer que una figura paternal sería la mejor cosa para él. | desarrollo=Después del incidente de Locke con su riñón, él comenzó a seguir a Anthony Cooper y a mirar su casa. Anthony entro en el coche de Locke y le dijo a Locke que simplemente fue una estafa, y no era agradable que Locke estubiera alrededor de su casa. Locke perdió casi a su novia, Helen, sobre su comportamiento referente a su padre, e hizo lo mejor para dejarlo atrás . Anthony Cooper más tarde falsificado su propia muerte, y Helen y Locke fueron a su funeral, a pesar de lo que le había hecho. Anthony entonces se acercó a Locke y persuadido, lo hace participar con otros de su contra. Debido a la implicación de Locke, gángsteres que buscaban a Anthony vinieron a la casa de Locke mientras que Helen estaba en ella. Helen dejó a Locke cuando ella lo encontró con Anthony, y Anthony dejó la ciudad . En algún momento después de esto, Locke se enteró, a través del hijo de la víctima, que Anthony estafaría a una mujer al casarse con ella por su dinero. Después de reunirse con Anthony, y cuando Anthony ya había prometido que dejaría a su víctima, el hijo de la mujer fue misteriosamente asesinado. Locke enfrenta a Anthony nuevamente en un apartamento de gran altura, y Anthony empujó a Locke por la ventana, cayendo de 8 pisos, y rompiéndole la espalda . | resuelta= Sí. Ben reveló a Locke que Cooper estaba en la Isla. Después de humillar a Locke delante de Los Otros por negarse a matar al hombre que había arruinado su vida, Locke se aseguró de quien lo mataría en su lugar: Sawyer. | image=Normal talahassee-cap916.JPG }} Losties contra Otros Ben contra Jack . During his captivity, Ben manipulated Locke to widen the rift between Locke and Jack . After Ben's escape, Jack believed that Ben shot Libby, Ana-Lucia, and Michael, until Michael confessed. Shortly after, Ben took Jack, Kate, and Sawyer prisoner after his escape and locked them up separately on Hydra Island . He revealed to Jack that he had a tumor on his spine and that he wanted Jack to operate on it, to which Jack consented . During the surgery, Jack punctured Ben's kidney to make him a hostage and give Kate time to escape. Jack did eventually sew up the puncture and finish the operation successfully. . Jack and Ben confronted each other once more when Jack was going to the radio tower. His hatred was so strong, that he would kill him once they got off of the island so Ben would know he failed . | resolved=No, they are both the leaders of their respective sides, so it is guaranteed that this rivalry will continue. | image=Normal 3x03-ballerina-cap729.jpg }} Ben contra Locke The doubt that Ben put into Locke ultimately led to the destruction of the Swan. Once Locke made it to the Barracks, Locke proceeded to be manipulated by Ben to destroy the submarine, even though Locke knew he was being manipulated. Ben also humiliated Locke when Locke couldn't kill his father, something Ben knew Locke was not capable of doing. . Once Locke had Sawyer kill his father (Ben didn't know of course), he forced Ben to give him the islands secrets. Ben tells him of Jacob and Locke forces Ben to take him there. Locke meets the mysterious Jacob and doesn't believe him, until he hears him whisper "Help Me". Ben notices this and later the next day Ben tells Locke that he is a compulsive liar and that he was once a member of DHARMA. Ben then shoots Locke and leaves him for dead. . | resolved=No, Locke survived the gunshot and would likely still hold a grudge against Ben | image=3x19_promo.jpg }} Juliet contra Kate When Ben handcuffed Kate and Juliet together, they ran through the jungle, even getting into a fight. Juliet's refusal to answer questions did not help Kate trust her, especially after she lied about not having a key to unlock the handcuffs. Kate continued to grow jealous when Jack insists on bringing Juliet back to the beach with them. After Kate came to Jack to explain the camp's disapproval of Juliet's presence, Jack and Juliet's blatantly hinted at withholding a secret in front of Kate. | resolved= No. Kate remains suspicious of Juliet, meanwhile Jack and Juliet continue to grow closer. | image=3x15_promo.JPG }} Charlie contra Ethan . Para distraer a los demás, colgó a Charlie de un árbol, pero Jack pudo salvarlo. . Ethan nockeó a Jin y amenazó a Charlie, con que sino le entregaba a Claire, iba a matar a uno de los supervivientes cada día, terminando con él. Algunos sobrevivientes montaron guardia, pero sin embargo, Ethan mató a Scott. . | resolved=Si. Charlie asesinó a Ethan, cuando los otros sobrevivientes lo habían atrapado. | image=1x15-Charlie Shooting Ethan.jpg }} Pickett contra Sawyer . Pickett saw Sawyer as a representative of the Losties after this, whom he blamed for the death of his wife . Pickett used Ben's surgery as a distraction to execute Sawyer, and only stopped when radioed that Jack was holding Ben hostage . When freed, Sawyer attacked him and caused him to be electrically shocked. | resolved=Yes, Pickett was killed by Juliet while Sawyer and Kate were escaping the Hydra Island . | image=Katesawyergunpoint.jpg }} Losties contra Misc. Danielle contra Claire . | resolved=Yes. Once Claire regained her memory, she realized Danielle was trying to save her from drawing Ethan's attention to herself in the jungle. Claire told Danielle about having met Alex in the Staff, and this strengthened a bond between them. | image=2x15_kate_claire_rousseau.JPG }} Desmond contra Charlie Entre los Otros Ben contra Juliet | desarrollo=Durante la estancia de Juliet en los Barracones, Ben quiso que fuese suya, pero Goodwin fue quien acabó siendo su amante. Aunque su estancia estaba programada para tres meses, acabó prologándose tres años, pues el problema de los emparazos seguía existiendo. Al enterarse de que Ben tenía un túmor maligno en la columna, Juliet se peleó con él, pues creyó que entonces su hermana seuigría teniendo cáncer. Por tanto, celebró una reunión del club de lectura sin invitarle, además de que eligió un libro que sabía que no le gustaba a ben 8Carrie, de Stiphen King). En ese momento se estrelló el Oceanic 815, por lo que Ben mandó a Goodwin a que se infiltrase entre los pasajeros de la sección de cola. Cuando Juliet le preguntó porqué Goodwin no volvía, Ben le intentó dar celos sobre una supuesta relación inapropiada de Goodwin y ana Lucía. Finalmente, días después, el líder de los otros le enseña a Juliet el cadáver de Goodwin. cuando ella le acusa de llevarlo a una misión suicida, Linus responde "Eres mía". Días después, cuando Jack está en la isla Hidra, Juliet conspira con él para matar a Ben, pero no consigue que el doctor lo mate. Cuando le encomiendan la misión de vigilar a las embarazadas de los losties, Juliet debe grabar un mensaje en una grabadora para Ben. Cuando la misma está apagada, dice que le odia. | resuelta= No. | image=CueCard3.jpg }} Ben contra Goodwin Benjamin Linus contra Charles Widmore . La guerra entre los dos estalló cuando Widmore tuvo una hija, Penélope, con una mujer de fuera de la Isla, cosa que estaba prohibida por las reglas. . Ben es perfectamente onsciente de que Widmore busca la Isla, y que él está detrás de la misión del carguero. . Widmore reclama que Ben tomó algo que no era suyo, y éste último dice que Widmore cambió las reglas cuando Keamy mató a Alex, por lo que Penny morirá. | resuelta=No. | image=FFBen.jpg }} Otras rivalidades Jacob contra El Hombre de Negro , un flashback muestra a Jacob y a un hombre de negro viviendo en la Isla, en una fecha aproximada del siglo XIX. El hombre le pregunta que si ha atraído al barco que está en el horizonte, y le dice que alguna vez encontrará una brecha en las reglas que le permitirá matarlo. Al final del episodio, se revela que el "John Locke" que parecía haber resucitado es en realidad una manifestación de némesis. Éste convence a Ben Linus de matar a Jacob ya que una de las reglas de la isla es que no se pueden matar entre ellos mismos sino a traves de terceras personas que intercedan por ellos. | resuelta=Si Hemos descubierto que la rivalidad que existe entre ellos es por los sucesos que mediaron en la isla El hombre de Negro descubre que su madre adoptiva no es su madre biologia y al descubrir que hay otros habitantes de la isla, decide irse con ellos. Su idea es irse de la isla. Por otro lado Jacob quien ama a su madre decide quedarse con ella y promete a su madre proteger la isla de todo y de todos. Cuando su hermano mellizo (nemesis) se da cuenta que su madre loca ha frustado su anhelo de abandonar la isla, mata por la espalda a Madre y en ese momento es descubierto por su hermano Jacob quien despues de golpearlo lo arroja a la Fuente, y le despoje de su forma física dando lugar al nacimiento del humo negro y a la rivalidad entre ambos por cumplir con sus deseos. | image=Jacob--with-his-enemy-1800s.jpg }} Ben contra Ilana | premio=Ninguno, Ilana solo quería matar a ben por matar al que fue como su padre. | desarrollo=Ben fue convencido por El Hombre de Negro, con la forma de Locke, de matar a Jacob. Después de hacerlo, le mintió a Ilana, diciendo que en realidad fue el falso Locke el asesino de Jacob. Sospechando, le preguntó a Miles que si podía descubrir quien fue el verdadero asesino, revelándole que en realidad el asesino fue Ben. Enfurecida, Ilana obliga a Ben a cavar su propia tumba con la intención de matarlo. Después de ser liberado por némesis, Ben le explicó a Ilana sus razones para matar a Jacob. | resuelta=Aparentemente. Ilana invitó a Ben a unirse a su grupo en vez de al hombre de negro, y Ben aceptó. | image= }} Véase también * Luchas y ataques Categoría:Análisis